Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication equipment, and more particularly to a design of a miniature RF receiver in the UHF frequency band. This receiver design is specific to the implementation of a digital module, as it contains no downconversion elements, and provides the capability of defining the operational frequency with cascaded tunable filter stages.